


Like Flightless Birds

by TheTrillion



Series: -create a new god [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Botw Wolf Link, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm too lazy to slap it here, In a way, Short, Sort Of, Wolf link - Freeform, Zelda's dad being a dick even if he's not really in this, associated Tumblr Tag(s): -create a new god/-create a new god au, go read through my tags, italicized because I'm too lazy to change it, nine year old Link, ten year old Zelda, unexplained universe, want to figure out what's happening?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrillion/pseuds/TheTrillion
Summary: All there was was her and her attempts to connect with the goddess Hylia.No research. No theorizing. Nothing but praying and praying and praying.
Relationships: King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule & Zelda (mentioned), Link and Zelda
Series: -create a new god [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896055
Kudos: 14





	Like Flightless Birds

**Author's Note:**

> So note that thing straight up has not context, so you're pretty likely to not understand any of it unless you go and check out the tag. Am I doing that just to get more people to check out my Tumblr? Yes, yes I am. Links to my Tumblr and Masterlist(where you can find the tag) will be on the end note. Drop down there if y'all want beforehand or afterhand understanding of this thing
> 
> ~~It's so short y'all, these notes are probably longer than it~~

_Zelda’s arms trembled, still not yet used to holding the same pose for hours on time, and she breathed as deep as she could as she prayed. Kept herself as still as possible, tuned out the world._

_All there was was her and her attempts to connect with the goddess Hylia. All there was was her and her attempts to follow her father’s wishes to a T._

_No research. No theorizing. Nothing but praying and praying and praying._

_(she tasted anger brewing in the back of her throat. her shoulders shook as she forced it down._

_nothing good ever came from anger.)_

_Teeth closed on her prayer gown, sharp but careful, a slight tug._

_Zelda’s fingers shook. She snapped._

_“_ Dog! _” she twisted to get a good look at him, an inferno building in her chest. “You_ know _not to-”_

_She cut off._

_There was a hole in the wall, perfectly carved out and smooth, a gaping hole with stairs and a painting for a door._

_Zelda’s arms dropped. She stared for a few moments longer before a tug brought her out of her trance once more._

_Wi_ ld _, young with floppy ears and imploring eyes, an unlit torch by his feet._

_Zelda’s throat closed up. She ducked her head and scooped up the torch, shakily moving towards the once hidden door._

_Her hand settled between Wild’s ears as she went, her first initiated contact with him._

_“_ thank you”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/like-that-one-weird-dog-thing) and [ Masterlist.](https://like-that-one-weird-dog-thing.tumblr.com/post/623674909114138625/au-masterlist-note-this-will-be-continuously) y'all should interact with me cause I get bored
> 
> have any questions about this au? check the links. Still have questions? Comment or send me an ask. Trust me y'all, I have no concept of a spoiler and I love talking about my aus. If you find an au your interested in seeing but I've got no shit posted for it, shoot me an ask about it and I'll gladly ramble about it


End file.
